finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Rosso the Crimson
Rosso the Crimson (朱のロッソ, Ake no Rosso) was a member of the Tsviets and one of the antagonists of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. She is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in the Japanese version and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the English version, the latter of whom gave her a Romanian accent. Rosso's weapon is a unique double blade that is capable of gunfire, similar to a gunblade. Story Birth Rosso was born into Deepground in 1985, making her 25 in Dirge of Cerberus. She was the first of the Deepground experiments to be spliced with the genes of Genesis Rhapsodos. The success of her birth prompted further research and experimentation on Deepground troops. The rigorous training regiment of Deepground eventually shattered Rosso's psyche, leading to an obsession of bloodying her victims, hence her title "the Crimson". Multi-player During the events in the online Multiplayer mode of Dirge of Cerberus, Rosso explains that she wanted to see the outside world's sky since she had only ever seen projections. She decided to kill countless Deepground soldiers in order to get her point across. Soon after, one of the Restrictors appears before her and challenges her. Though she puts up a good fight, she is defeated by the Restrictor. Later on, she is summoned by the Restrictor along with Azul in order to spar with Weiss. She was defeated easily, but transforms into Bloodburst Rosso. Though she puts up a better fight the second time, she and Arch Azul are again defeated by Weiss. Soon after, with the Restrictor near death, the chips implanted in the Tsviets brain stems begins to wear off. Rosso and the other Tsviets laugh as the Restrictor breathes his last breath. Main storyline While Vincent Valentine is in Edge, he finds a near dead WRO soldier who tells him of a woman in red who slayed their troops in the warehouse and was gathering civilians. When Vincent arrives at the warehouse, Rosso is found to be more than a match for him and as a result, Chaos takes over and becomes too strong for Rosso to handle, resulting in her fleeing. She met Valentine again in Nibelheim in the Shinra Mansion, where she stole the Protomateria, which was key to controlling both Chaos and Omega. This time, she was prepared to deal with Vincent and might have killed him if not for the timely intervention of Yuffie Kisaragi. When the WRO launches its assault on Midgar, Rosso was shown briefly fighting with Cloud Strife. The exact outcome is unknown, though both Rosso and Cloud survived the encounter, suggesting there was no victor or possibly, in the former's case, unexpected retreat. Rosso confronts Vincent for the final time in the old Shinra building. They engage in an all-out battle and Rosso was defeated. Badly wounded, Rosso, prideful to the bitter end, tells Vincent that he would not have the pleasure of killing her. Defiantly yelling "No one will ever stand above me!", Rosso collapses the portion of the building she stood on. She plummeted down, laughing maniacally to her probable death. Battle Rosso is fought as a boss in the Shinra Headquarters. Gallery Image:Rosso Bow Weapon Artwork.png|Weapon artwork. File:Rosso FF7 DoC.png Etymology Her name is the Italian word for red, though the -"o" ending should be replaced with -"a" in keeping with gender, meaning that her name is technically masculine in Italian. Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-